The world is ending? Call someone who cares
by Cid Dante
Summary: Dante has his whole life turned upside down as he witness the death of his wife and son. things go from bad to worse as it seems a long dead Eyptian Goddess wants him to be her right hand man for the end of the world...(caution for alot of swearing)
1. Default Chapter

Sparks flew from the most powerful blade ever forged on earth, handled by one of the most powerful beings ever born. 

Every time the swords struck each other with force, it caused lighting bolts to shoot out in all directions.

Clear blue eyes locked onto the bloody red ones of the enemy he was battling. His grip ever tight around the hilt of the sword, never faltering once. Each step he took was in time with the demon. To any looking, it was a very impressive death dance.

Heat vapour rose from the battling demons, intermingled with misty heavy breaths from the strong warriors. None of the battlers cared that it was bitterly cold, they wanted the other dead.

Sweat poured from them, they had been engaged in combat for over an hour. Not one had gained an upper hand in the battle. It seemed like they were matched, stroke for bone breaking stroke.

The clanking and clinking of the swords were only interrupted by the small soft cries of a small baby on top of a marble alter. The babe's mother lay dead to the side, forgotten by the two warriors.

The moves from the warriors where fast, fluid and graceful. The slightly smaller blue eyed warrior moved with lighting speed and agility. Never once letting up on his relentless and unceasing attack.

He was fuelled by the cries of the baby, his heart breaking into a million pieces as he fought. His legendary strength beginning to fail him. The giant sword of Sparda grew heavier with every stoke he took.

__

No…must try harder. I can't fail…not this time, he thought with grim determination.

White, almost silver hair fell into his blue eyes, almost making him blink. Expertly but tiredly, he dodged stroke after stroke but the blade of his enemy getting ever closer.

"Give it up Dante, son of Sparda. You will not win this fight," the demon gargled his response as though he heard the tired demon's mind.

"Get to fuck you sick son of a bitch," Dante hissed.

The larger demon seemed to enjoy the new found anger from Dante, knowing full well that anger was essential to complete the very special task he had been charged with.

"Hahaha," the demon laughed, it infuriated the smaller warrior.

On pure anger Dante struck his final blow, the blade slicing through empty air before finally resting in the cold concrete floor of the room. 

The ground vibrated as the sword impacted with it. Dante released his grip before the demon he was fighting took his arm off. He span round gracefully before coming up from behind.

He transformed into his ultimate form and gave a low and angry growl. He stretched his long leathery red and black wings and emitted a second more bone piercing scream.

The small baby screamed in response, demanding attention from it's parents.

Ever the loyal and loving parent, Dante back flipped and gave an impressive forward over to the baby and gently placed a clawed hand on the baby boy's forehead. Instantly soothing the infant.

"It's okay…it's okay," he whispered, his opponent forgotten as he soothed his son.

"I'll make the bad man go away…" he leaned forward and gently kissed the soft forehead of his son before placing a tight grip on his ever faithful guns, "On that, I vow."

"Dante, this can all stop if you join us. It isn't that bad," the demon growled, "I mean, the dental plan isn't much but you end up being immortal anyhow so it kinda cancels itself out."

Dante raised a fiery fist and rammed it into the demon's face, "I'd renegotiate the dental plan. You need it."

Unbeknown to the legendary warrior, a second demon was slowly making it's slimy way to him. A dark and powerful dagger held in it's grip.

Taking Dante's soul was going to be difficult but the master had already incanted the age old spell onto the blade and all that was required was to plunge it into the half demon's chest.

How long could the son of Sparda keep up the fight for? Surely he must be tired, the fight must be taking a toll on his over abused muscles.

The female demon watched as the legendary sword Dante carried seemed to get even heavier with every passing struck, the end was near. She could taste it.

Dante staggered back, reeling from a blow to the face. He lifted a hand to wipe away the flowing blood.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" he hissed, "I don't do the bounty stuff any more. I'm a fucking family guy now."

"Sekhmet wants you to become her general for the Apocalypse. She wants you to be by her side and rule both heaven and hell," the demon answered.

__

Who? What? Where? When and the usual why?! Dante paused for a split second, trying to regain his failing strength.

That pause lead to his down fall.

He felt a second pair of slimy hands grab him around his chest and started to pull him backwards. His legs gave way like they were made of jelly and he went with the backwards motion.

The first demon he was fighting with leapt on him and something was passed between the two demons. Dante struggled to raise his head, trying to spot what they had in their deformed hands but only found his head being restrained by something.

He screamed in unbearable pain as he felt something pierce the hard armour of his demon form to his heart. Tears blurred his vision and he found that he was afraid.

Afraid for his life…afraid for the life of his infant son. Just afraid.

"There…we gave you the choice to join willingly but you refused," a voice gargled from behind, "She will be pleased when we haul your carcass back to her."

__

Yeah…whatever, Dante barely managed.

He closed his eyes, hoping to see the white light and the end of the tunnel. All he saw was darkness and he heard the sounds of his son suddenly being stopped.

His world stopped there and then and shortly after that, so did his heart.

*******

My first devil may cry chapter. Just setting up the dark and depressing them to it right now and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm a big fan of Egyptian myths and stuff so that will feature in it.

Oh…yeah…I'm one of those annoying little authors that have tons of stories on the go and never seems to finish 'em before the muse bites my ass to write another….lol. 


	2. should of should be had done

Disclaimer thingy…which I forgot, I don't own devil may cry, one or two. I merely like torturing the tormented Dante.

Caprom, (surprise surprise, has finally pulled out a decent game) does.

***************

A few days later….

Rain thundered down on the empty street, lighting crashed miles away. The raindrops fell so hard, they bounced off the tarmac on the road. Cats scrambled madly for a safe dry spot underneath the cars. A lone dog jogged miserably down the street, looking for a dry place to settle. 

He regarded the scene with cold blue eyes, hoping to feel at least some of the warmth he once did. This was his favourite haunting grounds, he once loved the people here…alright, not so much loved but he had a healthy tolerance which was slowly turning to like.

Hell, this had been his home for a little over two years. His family home for heavens sake. Here he stood, like a drowned rat. His leather coat sticking to his skin. He stood like a maniac in the middle of the road, waiting for a truck saying ACME to come trundling by and hit him.

His vintage motorbike and car sat in the driveway, waiting patiently for the return of their owner. Milk bottles lay neatly lined on the front doorstep, the daily newspapers had been placed in another neat little pile.

Normally, that would of brought a small smile to his features but it felt like his face had been frozen to the numb look he had right now. Nothing could replace the once loving and warm feeling he had in his heart.

He closed his eyes, trying to recapture the last moments of his once happy and perfect family. Hating the woman who had intruded into the scene and telling him of one big score that would set him up for life…

__

Dante laughed as the small baby crawled over to him, the baby's movements awkward and clumsy. Not yet used to the whole moving in synch thing yet. The child's mother looked lovingly at both her lover and child, enjoying the scene. Enjoying the look of peace on her husband's chiselled features.

Dante kept the smile on his face as he stood up, he towered above the baby as he walked away. The half demon warrior picked up a small throw away camera and motioned for his wife to get in the shot.

"Come on, get in the picture," he urged.

His wife rolled her eyes, Dante was always taking pictures.

"What now?" she teased, "Tales of how you captured the evil nappy at bedtime when he's older huh?"

Dante looked blank for a long second before drawing his gaze back to his son who had escaped from the diaper somehow. He sighed with a patience much older than his own years.

"Blackmail for when he's older," Dante offered her with a sly grin. He saw the confusion and laughed harder.

"When else are we gonna see him wiggling his naked ass in the air and not caring in the front lawn? Sides, I thought mom's loved naked baby pictures to show possible girlfriends?" Dante fiddled with the small camera, never fully understanding how people could use such small plastic things.

It wasn't that he couldn't use it, his fingers weren't dainty, they were long and strong, tapered to the years of wielding his swords and Ebony and Ivory.

The last camera he had seen was years ago and was the one favoured by reporters, the huge one that could drown a small child.

"Does that mean, you'll be gracing us with your presence in this picture?" his wife called over to him, knowing full well what the answer would be. A resounding no.

"Nah, wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good picture. Sides, the damn thing would show my true side," Dante stated, hating how he turned it into a joke, "Don't want the mother in law thinking I'm sort of demon do we?"

His loving wife smiled, "I couldn't tell you. Every side is perfect to me."

The picture of his son and wife forgotten, Dante pulled his wife to him, dropping the camera to the grass. He took in her smell and slowly gave her butterfly kisses down her bare neck, not caring if half of the street could see him making out with the woman of his dreams.

"Abbey, why don't we put Shay to bed early and ah…have an early night ourselves?" Dante breathed, he felt Abbey shiver under his gentle hold.

"Dante Sparda?" a female voice cut through the romantic feeling that was growing like a knife through butter.

"What?" he didn't turn round, he could feel how tense his wife was.

He got a feeling deep down that whoever it was, he didn't want them hanging round his family.

"Just making sure your him," the woman said, "I don't want to get the wrong guy."

Abbey's clear tenor of a voice sounded muffled as she spoke into Dante's broad shoulder, "He's not interested. Whatever it is your offering."

"Take Shay inside. I'll have a nice chat with the…lady," Dante felt his skin tingle, the stranger was of demon blood. Part of him wondered if the child crawling around naked could feel it too.

Slowly, he let go off Abbey but not before Abbey 'marked her property' by pulling Dante into a deep kiss. She pulled back and enjoyed the look of bliss on his face.

Dante opened his eyes and turned round to face the unwelcome guest. Surprised at how petite she was yet built like a tank.

"So," Dante waited until Abbey and Shay were out of ear shot, "The fuck do you want with me? I don't do the bounty hunting shit now."

"Dante, this is the score of a lifetime. You do this, you'll never have to work again. You won't have to worry about providing for your family," woman made the offer so tempting.

The sun warmed the grass and the air but it left Dante feeling cold. No matter how many demons showed their nicest smiles to the general populace, they were still demons.

He cursed himself for even entertaining the unholy offer, the age old, I'd-be-providing-a-nest-egg-for-my-family won out.

"Awright, who'dya want me to get rid of? Which local demon has been making such a fuss that people are willing to pay a ridicules amount of money for me?" Dante stepped forward, not wanting Abbey to hear or anyone else for that matter in the street.

The female smiled broadly, "Not a local one. How do you feel about facing a god?"

Dante let out a loud laugh, unable to believe what he had been told, "A god? God, where'dya manage to pull that one from?" 

Slowly, he walked up to the front door, sidestepping the sour milk bottles. It was almost painful to see the small baby carrier perched beside them.

He should of listened to Abbey then, shouldn't of brushed her off. Rain drops mingled with icy tears, a cold drop fell onto the back of his neck but it felt no different to the man.

"We thought you folk had upped and left," a voice called from behind him, "and when some strange looking folk came, well, we thought the worst."

He said nothing as he pulled out a key from his pocket, his hand shaking. He was inches away from the wooden door to his family home, inches away from the life he once had.

Yet he didn't feel invited, didn't feel like he belonged here. It hurt more than any of his physical pains but not more than his last memory of his child.

Hearing him crying and not being able to do anything about it. Being pinned to the ground like some animal, pausing for that split second.

That made him sick beyond measure.

"Huh?" Dante turned round slowly, he knew this man in front of him. The name escaped him though, Ted…bill…something or other.

"Some folk stopped by, looking for you," the man repeated.

"Oh…" Dante muttered, "…I'm…I'm home now. At least for a bit."

Ted or bill or something placed a concerned hand on Dante's shoulder, sensing something wrong with his neighbour.

"You all right?"

Dante managed a numb nod, trying to kick his brain back into some order but failing. The dagger had done more than kill his family, it had done a nice job of killing his humanity too.

"Well, once ya get in side, you'll feel better eh?" the neighbour offered helpfully, "Megan will bring you something over in the morning."

Before Dante had a chance to answer, the man left. Leaving Dante to his own thoughts.

Dante turned back round to the door and slowly opened it. The home felt empty long before he stood inside the dark hallway. The lights were out, he had grabbed Abbey and Shay from sleeping and had not bothered turning any on.

It had been chaos on that night. He had came home from meeting with a few close friends, Lei and Arman. Lei, not usually one for gossiping, had divulged a few worrying facts about the person Dante had been hired to kill.

__

"Oh yeah, real nasty. Last sod that crossed her path was never quite the same…" Lei had slurred, Dante managed a small smile. Getting Lei drunk was never that hard.

"So, Dante, for the love of…fuck…I was gonna say God but…does he even exist? I mean for all the shit he does now…," Lei started to ramble into his drink, quite happy to talk to the ever decreasing liquid.

Arman, however, had a concerned look, "Lei, what happened to this guy?"

"What guy?" Lei sniffed, he looked at Dante lovingly, "God…If you weren't straight…if I wasn't straight…if your were drunk…"

Dante frowned, why was Lei avoiding the subject? Granted, Lei couldn't hold a proper conversation in the first place but the point was usually given at some point.

"I'll kiss you if you tell me," Dante blurted out, his mind telling him that he had way to much to drink if he was even thinking about entertaining this idea.

Abbey would be more than pissed if she found out but even she had done wild things in her teens.

Lei's grey eyes looked at him with big pupils, "Ah…kay. The guy's family had their skin ripped from their ones. Their intestines…"

The drunken Lei turned an odd shade of green, a look of disgust and revulsion forming on his handsome face. Horror slowly crept up and he lost the drunken look.

Dante felt his heart stop for a sickening second, he knew that look. Lei was one of the rare telepathic demons with the clairvoyant gene thrown in for good measure.

Arman lowered his drink, his hand shaking as he placed it on the table, "Lei…what?"

Lei closed his eyes, "Run Dante. NOW!"

That had been it, Dante had rushed home, forgetting his friends at the bar. The car had tore up the roads like they were nothing. He blasted his way through stop signs, he ignored red lights.

His family was more important than life itself, more than his own. Abbey had been pissed at her husband bolting up the stairs and crashing into the bedroom. Shay had started crying as Dante slammed the lights on.

He shook his head, clearing it of all the past memories, he didn't want them. He should of gotten home sooner, shouldn't of went out with the guys.

Dante made his way through the hall and stopped outside the living room, sensing someone there. He drew out Ebony and Ivory, pointing them to the ground.

"Hey Dante," a voice called from the dark living room.

***********

Umm…thanks to the four whose review actually have inspired me to keep up with this. Cheers very much. Chapter three coming soon….I hope. 


	3. i hate a cliche, they're so cliched

DemonicAngel19, SecretsOfPandora Legendary knight, THANX FOR REVIEWING! Real glad ya'll like it.

Unfortunately…due to some bad personal things in my life, grammar isn't really a big strong suite with me. I would really appreciate it if you slapped me with mistakes when I make them.

Disclaimer: don't own dmc. Caprom does.

Is there a disclaimer for goddesses?

************************ 

Sekhmet screamed, cursing the name of Sparda for all her court to hear. She was furious with rage. Her maids winced and cringed as she spat out obscene curses in her native and ancient tongue.

"How dare she! She had no right to interfere!" she hissed, "I will make her pay!"

Her two demon warriors looked at each other in fear, knowing full well that they would get the brunt of the ancient goddess's fury. Their scaly hides still feeling the effects of the last battle with Dante.

"More to the point," she hissed again, "How did she manage to gain access to him?"

"Well…you see…we…ah…" the male stammered, his companion merely stared silently at the marbled floor.

The goddess raised a thin chocolate coloured eyebrow, awaiting an answer she knew she wouldn't like. She had had plans for the half demon, intending to have him at the forefront of the upcoming battle she planned to start.

Intending to have him by her side for eternity as partner, lover and general of her vast army. He would rule over the mortal realm and she, over the heavens.

However, when the mother of all goddesses, Isis, had interfered, her plans had been altered. Now, she had to anticipate Isis's next move. That would not be easy.

__

What plans does she have in store for him? she shifted her weight, sliding a little further down the elegant chair.

It wasn't often that she was in her human form, normally opting to be the vision of a beast. Striking fear into the hearts of her enemies with her form but making said enemies into hopeless fools of love in her human shape. 

Her long slit skirt showing off her toned and muscled legs. She tapped her long finger nails gently on them, thinking over the goddess's involvement.

"Isis…why does that one being interest you?" she asked aloud, "Why did you allow him death but revive him only hours later?"

Both demons at her feet seemed relieved to find out that they had been forgotten for the moment. They grovelled at her feet, both lowering their heads.

Sekhmet slowly stood up, shaking her tightly braided hair, "This makes no sense for you."

She turned her attention back to the two demons at her feet, "Tell me exactly what happened. Now! Or I will send you to Sokar for all eternity!"

The female demon found her tongue, "Just as we were about to plunge the knife deeper into his chest for a second time…"

Sekhmet raised her hand, bracelets falling down her slender wrist. Each one made of pure gold and silver, clinking like little bells as they fell on one another.

"For a second time? The spell was only meant for one attempt!" again she screamed in frustration.

"We did not fully realise the strength of the demonic form of Sparda's son. His chest was much harder to penetrate than we thought," the female calmly explained, "Just as we pierced the armour, Isis and her guards appeared. We barely escaped with our lives."

Sekhmet gave them a cold yet beautiful smile, "You will wish that you hadn't if you fail me once more."

"Go and get me the son of Sparda," Sekhmet raised her head and stared out of the ornate window, "I will not tolerate failure twice."

Both her minions looked at each other with concern, both unwitting to accomplish the task yet both fearful for their lives if they did not do it. They slinked out, keeping their scaly forms low to the ground.

Sekhmet sat at one of her window benches, reclining lazily as the demons left her. Just as lazily she stretched to reach for her lotion, clicking her fingers for one of her maids.

She could barely contain her frustration at not having Dante sleeping beside her right now. No man alive could refuse her, so perhaps a much more personal and intimate meeting should be arranged should her minions fail her again?

She could seduce him with all her womanly charm and grace. After all, in her human form, she was after all Hathor. Beloved by all mankind.

****

Sparda residence….

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?" Dante spat as he gracefully pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

Quickly, he went to the intruder. Expertly placing the muzzle of Ivory at the base of the man's head. He felt him tense instantly, hear the breathing and heart beat quicken.

"…It's me. Arman," the man stated quickly and clearly, "Jesus Dante, I thought you were dead!"

Dante shivered in the cold house. Ivory responded to it's wielder's hold by vibrating gently against Arman's head. 

So many emotions threatened to cascade over him, "Arman…I…"

Dante stepped back, allowing Arman to go free. Ivory was dropped heavily to the floor where it's sister, Ebony quickly followed. Arman slowly turned round, taking his time.

He took an involuntary intake of breath as he saw his friend. This couldn't of been Dante Sparda, this being in front of his eyes…his eyes looked haunted.

Dante Sparda would never of stood shaking like a leaf, the man was a walking sarcasm factory and one bad assed son-of-a-bitch. Who in the name of hell was this facsimile?

"Where's Abbey?" Arman stayed still, not wanting his best friend to beat the crap out of him if he made any sudden movements.

That question got a painful choked back sob, the look on Dante's face was one of pain and immense sorrow. Arman forgot his own survival instincts and grabbed Dante as the younger half demon fell forward.

"Shit…what the hell happened to you Dante? The hell ya been?" Arman held the silver haired half human close to him, amazed at how cold his friend was.

The home was cold and the silver haired being was soaked to the bone. His famous long dark crimson leather coat, not the best thing to be caught out in, stuck to the toned muscles in his upper body. 

The son of Sparda's hands were like ice as one tightly clutched onto Arman's thin coat. The older man stifled back a cry of surprise as the other hand clasped loosely round his wrist.

It was like having a dead man touch you after he had been in the morgue for a few days. Dante's shivering seemed to course throughout his entire body, every word he tried to get out ended up in an uncontrollable sob.

Every question the older man had wouldn't be answered tonight. Dante was to busy battling some internal demons, trying to get a grip on whatever had happened.

He prised his friend long enough to quickly check him over, looking for any type of external injury. He found one, Dante's waistcoat had been slashed down the front, near his heart.

"Dante…what happened?" Arman repeated slowly.

No reply except from that pitiful sob that the legendary bounty hunter been reduced to. Something, something horrible must of happened to cause the emotional wreck in front of him. He feared the worse for Abbey and Shay.

He ventured an explanation, could taste the bile in his throat. The words sounded odd and empty.

"Abbey and Shay are dead aren't they?" 

Arman held his friend close to him, trying his best to ignore what was going through his mind. However, he felt a nod on his chest and another intake of breath.

No…Lei would of said something. Lei would of rang and in his own way told him that something very bad had happened to the family of Dante. Speaking of the telepathic demon, where in the name of hell was he?

Lei would be more suited to comforting Dante and certainly wouldn't of minded holding him like this either. 

A small to do list formed in Arman's mind.

First was to take care of Dante, second was to find out what happened to Abbey and Shay. Dead or not, they deserved it. Third, well, that was easy. Find the son-of-a-bitch that did this and kick the shit outta them.

Nothing too major, nothing too small either. Just a small list that he could do. As much as the other two seemed impossible, just how the heck was he going to make Dante better or comfortable?

************

Lei's Residence

__

"You better come quick man," Arman's crisp and ever so slightly patronizing voice came through on the answer phone, _"Looks like DS has got some major BS in his life right now."_

Tiredly, Lei rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked a few times at his rather offending answer machine. Arman knew full well that the telepath was on a all weekend bender.

Lei knew his hair stuck out in all sorts of fun ways as he rubbed the back of his head. Why had the man phoned him? What in the name of all things that weren't holy did he mean by that message?

Images flashed through his skull, bombarding his eyes with scenes he really didn't want. It took all his strength not to cry out in horror as he took the pain and death in.

__

…oh…god, Lei fought back the urge to throw up, knowing that that it would not look too good on his wife who was sleeping peacefully.

The immense alcohol that he had partaken in over the past few nights had still not left his system, he could feel the drug like effects on his system as he slowly swung his legs over the side of the double bed.

The room swaying forward and his vision blurred as he slowly and carefully made his way across the room to the en suite bathroom. He stopped when he reached the sink, well, when he banged right into it.

Slowly, he turned the tap on allowing the water to run for a few minutes. Watching as the liquid cascaded from the faucet. He stood for about five minutes, watching the fluid run down the drain.

Yawning seemed to be a new hobby for him, he could barely keep his eyes open but Dante needed his help. 

He cupped his hands and splashed water over his face, knowing full well that the action would only keep him awake long to apply a second application of the cold water.

__

You should of seen this coming you fucking moron, Lei's reasonable and sober voice scolded, _you are the telepath and physic one._

Shut up, the other voice sighed, _I hate me when I'm drunk._

Don't drink and we won't have this problem, the voice sounded reasonable in it's request.

"You're a fucking mess Lei. Ya know that?" he muttered quietly, "I mean, what's a few nasty visions once in a while compared to all the shit that Dante has been through?"

Lei brought his gaze up to the mirror above the sink, his eyes taking a moment to focus with the new movement. Small water droplets ran down his face and even to him, he looked wasted.

He closed his eyes, trying to banish away the earlier images when new ones sprang up. He frowned, trying to get a clear picture, the scene distorted by something. Water? No…it was thicker than water. It felt like something was grapping his legs but he knew there wasn't.

He was nice and safe in his own home, drunk but safe. This had happened or was going to happen to someone.

"There's someone at the door Lei sweetheart," his wife Rachel had woken up, hearing someone at the front door.

The telepath frowned, who could be calling at this hour? Very few people knew where he lived, that included the damned in-laws.

"Damn late for religion converters and way to late for the guides to be selling cookies," Lei offered as he made his way from the bathroom, brushing his fingertips lightly against the wall.

"If it's your mother," Lei called back with his slight Scottish accent, "I'm sending her back to hell on the first bus back."

He made his way to the front door, crashing into almost everything that he could. He tripped over his own feet, almost knocking himself out in the process.

"You okay?" Rachel called out.

"Yeah…the floor moved," Lei closed his eyes before standing back up, the knocking on the door getting louder and ever more urgent.

"Alright! Alright! I get the damn idea!" Lei called to the visitor, "Better be the best damn cookies ever…"

Lei opened the door quickly and frowned at the callers, "You're not my mother in law are you?"

He didn't even feel the punch that threw him backwards. Couldn't remember hearing his wife scream in shock.

He did, however, as much as he hated to admit it later, hear the damn old cliché being used.

"Should of seen that one coming eh?"

*************

I know….couldn't help myself! It's been a while since I got **really** drunk so I had to recall the whole room spinning and how u feel after a few hours kip from memory. Hope it's alright. Also, I know Dante's ooc right now stay with me!


	4. can't thinkcan't deal

Yeah…um…been a while huh? Wonder if anyone is still reading this…

Anyhow, CAPCOM owns this I don't. (thanks for pointing this out jake or I would really be looking like a prize dolt. Also…you never said if you liked it or not…hmmm…)

Thanks for all those who have reviewed so far, it's all been used to keep the muses fed and happy! I hope this chapter is enough for the moment

****

Dante residence

Tears kept rolling down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to stop them. Every sob burned the back of his throat, making it feel like someone was stabbing him there. The room, usually so warm and cosy felt like an ice rink, cold shivers ran down his form like he was in a shower.

His hair fell over his eyes, hiding the flowing tears from the man kneeling in front of him. His head lowered as he gazed numbly at the floor. All the words he had spoken before forgotten.

No words drifted by his lips, none came to his mind that he wanted to say. What could he say? Oh, hey, by the way, I just watched my wife and son be murdered while I stood by like a helpless idiot? 

He didn't want to handle the police, didn't want to tell Abbey's parents that their precious daughter and grandchild had been killed because of who he truly was. He didn't want to handle anything period.

His hands felt like blocks of ice as he buried his face in them, trying to hid from the nasty truth reality had given. Lady Luck who usually seemed so gracious to him had dealt him a bad roll.

Police were currently making their way through his home…no…not home any more, home was somewhere where you felt safe and secure. This was no longer his home. It was a house, it no longer held a family. Homes held families, houses held memories of those who used to live there.

The police searching everything in the house, trying to find some connection to the murders and the killers. They had certainly got a shock when they checked the master bedroom, Dante's own arsenal of weapons tucked safely in a sealed chest at the foot of the bed.

All of them had gotten a little bit more suspicious of Dante, some eyeing him as though he was the murderer and was doing some pretty convincing acting. It also didn't help the demon hunter to have his sword, Sparda, lying at the foot of the stairs.

Some of them were interviewing the neighbours, trying to build up a picture as to what kind of man Dante Sparda truly was. What would they find? Real quiet guy who keeps himself to himself, doesn't really interact or say much without his wife being present? 

Perhaps it would roll the other way and they would all pick up on the negative aspect of his life? 'Oh yeah, guy went out at all hours of the night', 'brought back some strange looking folk' and 'sometimes would be covered head to toe in what looked like blood in the moonlight as he trailed in something that resembled some form of sword'.

"Excuse me?" the cop's voice grated on his already numb or fraying nerves.

Dante squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the young officer would take a hint and go. Couldn't he see that he wasn't exactly up to answering anything right now?

He was on the brink of a complete breakdown and that could go either way. He could crack and kill all those in the room or he could just shut down completely and end up in an insane asylum. 

"I know this is hard for you but…" the voice sounded sympathetic but it was like he was reading from a script.

"Just…go away," Dante whispered into his hands.

The cop frowned, how could he get this guy to talk? Nothing in the training had told him exactly how to deal with the emotional side of murders, how to deal with those left alive.

It was okay just to be taught how to catch the bad guys and how to tell them that their loved ones were dead but, not how to coax the witnesses. That was another department but they were all out for the night. On other cases and couldn't be spared cause of budget restraints.

He sighed, he could see how hurt this guy was, see how broken he was feeling. He didn't have to be some sort of head doctor to see that.

If he had any chance of helping this guy, the poor man would have to tell him a few facts. He wasn't a mind reader, he would have to open up and from what he was guessing, Dante Sparda was not one of those guys who was into sharing.

His friend stood in the next room, not helping that much because he didn't know the full story. All he knew was that his friend came home in a state and collapsed in a heap in his arms, stating that his wife and son had been killed.

"Mister Sparda," the rookie ventured, "…those guns that you have, are they registered?"

A low dangerous chuckle emerged from Dante, one that bordered close to an all out sob. Tears fell onto his hands, leaving salty trails down his cheeks and palms.

Arman spoke for Dante, having returned to the living room with a beer for the silver haired hunter.

"Yeah, so are the swords," he coldly spat.

"It's just procedure," the rookie watched as Arman unsuccessfully offer Dante the beer, "Do you know where he was, at the time of the murder?"

"No," Arman offered truthfully, "I came by here tonight, hoping to figure out where they went. The three of them just dropped of the face of the earth two days back and Dante came back tonight. Looking like shit."

"Witnesses?"

"Only…the bastards that killed my family," Dante whispered.

__

Could you all just get the fuck out of his home and let him rest? Arman crossed his arms, not pleased at the fact that his best friend was being treated like a common criminal.

If they only knew the hardships and horror the man sitting in front of them had done for them. He had saved the entire world from going to hell on more than one occasion and had lived to make smart assed comments about it.

__

Where the hell is Lei? He should be here by now…he barley managed not to growl in anger.

"Did you kill your wife and son Mister Sparda?" an older, more wider officer asked harshly.

For the first time since they had arrived, Dante looked him dead in the eye. His ice blue eyes burning right to the very core of the officers hazel ones. His look was one of pure disgust and disdain.

"Why would I kill the best thing ever to happen to me? Huh? Why the fuck would I go and kill a baby? I am not one of those sick freaks that get my kicks out of harming kids and killing women," Dante hissed, "So, get off your fat asses and go. Let me deal with this."

"So you know who did kill them?"

A tired sigh escaped from Dante, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"We're pretty opened minded," the fat cop didn't instil much belief in the silver haired warrior.

It felt like hours after the cops had left. The entire house turned upside down and inside out, all Dante's weapons had been taken. The clothes he had been wearing, Ebony and Ivory, Sparda…all were gone.

All taken to be tested and Dante advised not to leave town for a few days. The phone sat on the table, waiting for someone to dial out or to ring in. Dante stared at it, half in hope that Abbey was going to call and tell him that it was a payback joke for forgetting their anniversary. The other half shook it's head sadly and mournfully informed him that he should be realistic.

She and Shay were dead and never coming back.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thinking, he listened to Arman's footsteps and his voice muttering if that was Lei then he was getting his ass kicked.

"Oh…and you are?" Arman sounded surprised at the caller.

No response, though Arman's tone suggested that the visitor was female and one he wasn't expecting either.

"Look lady," Arman continued, "Unless you tell me who the hell you are, you aint coming in."

The woman looked at the man blocking her path into the home of Sparda, she could have easily knocked him flat on his back but she didn't want to alarm or scare Dante anymore than he was.

"I need to speak to Dante," she whispered softly, not loud enough to be heard by the hunter in the living room.

"No way," the man refused her access. He crossed his arms, trying to look big, mean and sexy.

"My name…" she warily admitted, "is Trish. I'm a good friend of Dante."

__

Trish? Who the hell…Arman frowned, Dante had never spoken about her before.

He shook his head, no way in hell would Dante be able to keep his mouth shut about a girl like this. She was hot, long blonde hair, blue eyes, body to die for…

"If your through ogling my body, could you get out of the way?" Trish tapped a foot impatiently.

"Sorry but I've never hea…" he was interrupted by Dante.

"Trish…" Dante's voice was a mixture between a half strong voice and someone who was desperately trying not to cry.

Trish pushed Arman out of her way, heading straight to her friend. Surprised at how tightly she found herself hugging him and how much she missed him all at the same time.

She gently guided Dante to the floor, knowing that he wasn't up to full strength and cuddled him further. All her mothering instincts kicking in for him but something else stirred within.

Dante closed his eyes, wishing himself back to a time were he was a child and were none of this had ever happened. Back when he was in his mother's arms and Virgil was causing havoc with the neighbours kids.

"I've got some news for you," Trish whispered, "it's not what you want to hear but it's something. A name."

Slowly, Dante opened his eyes. She had came on business and not because she was concerned for his health. Just like her.

"Oh…?"

Trish felt him lift his head a little higher on her chest to hear her better, "Yeah. A goddess that runs by the name of Sekhmet."

"What does she want with me? Why kill Abbey and Shay?"

"I don't know but I promise you. I won't leave until I do, won't leave until you need me to," Trish vowed.

Dante looked into her blue eyes, looking to see if she was lying. Looking for the betrayal but only finding the truth.

"Promise?" he had sounded like a child.

Trish smiled, "Promise."


End file.
